


Just Pruning

by vitaldose



Category: Dream Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaldose/pseuds/vitaldose
Summary: "My father is father, I'm dad"





	Just Pruning

Aahil was something of an idealist. Meaning he had ideas, but not the time or energy to put them to good use. Take yesterday for example, he had this idea for converting his gas grill in to charcoal by just literally ripping everything out of it- but ended up sleeping for 3 hours instead. See? Idealist. That’s not what an idealist is at all. He thought and itched his head, right at the base of the bun he’d been sporting since the early 2000’s. I was a hipster before hipsters were cool and then weren’t cool again. 

It had been ‘one of those days’ and he was ready for it to be over the moment it had began. They’d moved to the new neighborhood a few days prior and had managed to get most everything unpacked in that time. It was nice to see the new house coming together so quickly, but he worried it was all for naught. Amanda had been right when she said they were gonna have to pack up so much of it in just a few short months. It was something he’d been dreading for 18 years, since the moment he held that bitey bundle of joy he knew he’d never be ready to let her go. 

Sighing he leaned against the large cherry blossom tree he was pruning in the back yard, he’d had to borrow a ladder from Robert whom mentioned something about it being cursed and having killed the last three men he loaned it to; Aahil said he’d take the chance. Robert had agreed, saying the tree was getting out of hand and if he didn’t take care of it he was going to find it in a pile of ash. Which, cleaning up ash is so much easier than pruning. God damn you Robert for not being 100% serious ever. 

“Dad Unit?” He realized his eyes had been closed and looked down wearily at his daughter “Were you- were you sleeping?” There was a hint of laughter in her eyes and Aahil did not return the sentiment.

“No. I was- training.”

“Training?”

“Yes?” 

“For what?”

“Huge ladder napping competition.”

“Ladder napping?”

“Of course, they’ve been holding secret competitions since the first Pharaohs in Egypt, you wouldn’t understand of course, it’s a dad thing” he slowly edged his way down the ladder and stretched his back. 

“Uh huh” she crossed her arms “because there’s no way you weren’t just napping because you’re old and tired?”

“That’s the training child of mine, that’s the training” he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and shook her side to side “maybe you’ll understand when you’re a dad someday.”

“Not likely” she smiled and uncrossed her arms.

He released her shoulder with a laugh and turned back to the tree to lower the extension ladder. It was fairly simple, a little rope attached to the center of the ladder that worked as like a pulley allowing him to slowly lower the ladder and safely move it “What can I do for you kiddo?” As he spoke the weight of the ladder almost knocked him back, luckily Amanda jumped in to action and grabbed it before it Wicked Witch of the Easted her dad. “You been training too?”

“Yup, dad saving competition’s coming up.”

“So many competitions so little time” he laughed and steadied the ladder again before pulling it all the way down and leaning it back against the tree “Anyway, now that I’m not dead, whats going on?”

“Does a child have to have a reason to come see her wonderful supportive beautiful father-” Aahil raised his hand up to stop her.

“Father is my father, how much?”

“You know how much I love you-”

“Amanda” he raised his eyebrows, knowing full well they weren’t going to be able to afford whatever it was that she was about to ask for. 

“I need a new camera” she mumbled.

“What’s that? Speak up deary” he leaned his right ear toward her, revealing a hearing aid he’s worn since a stage accident in college took 50% of his hearing. His other ear still had about 90% which makes it all the more worse when people decide to scream at him instead of speaking normally. Amanda crossed her arms again.

“I need a new camera” she said louder and clearer this time.

“What the hell happened to the old one?”

“Umm” she sighed and started recounting a story about heading down to the park and using photography as a guise to get close to everyones pets.

“You could have just asked to pet them-”

“Yes but there were so many! And I’d look crazy if I was running up to everyone I saw with a puppy screaming CAN I PET YOUR DOG?!”

“Maybe don’t scream?”

“Impossible” she continued the story by saying there was a tall slender white man there with big dark eyes and hair as white as snow “Very fashionable.”

“That was the devil dear.”

“Even so, he had two Irish Wolfhound puppies and I HAD TO PLAY WITH THEM DAD I HAD TO!”

“Okay okay, so what happened?”

“Well the man was super chill and let me take lots of pictures and play with his dogs for like 15 minutes, un-fortunately-”

“The dogs knocked your camera out of your hand?”

“No- no! They were super well behaved! How dare-” she composed herself, inhaling deeply and exhaling with a chin drop “um, when I tried to get up my legs were asleep aaaand I fell face forward on to my camera.” She sighed wholly embarrassed. Aahil smiled gently to keep himself from laughing and placed a very fatherly hand on her shoulder “That camera cost 1500 dollars-”

“I know-”

“We can’t really afford a new one-”

“I know-” 

“BUT-” Amanda looked up still very much embarrassed “it was a simple mistake, I think we’ve all been there. Excited about something only to completely and horribly embarrass ourselves in front of the devil.”

“He offered me a band aid for my forehead” she pointed to a small scratch on her forehead and sighed again.

“Well I’m glad the devil was looking out for you- look” he squeezed her shoulder “-we’ll go to the mall next week, you’re going to have to deal with those old film cameras you’re grandfather gave you.”

“Ooooh I’ll get all artsy fartsy!”

“Don’t get too excited, you’re going to pay me back for it, somehow.”

“I deserve that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick exercise to see if I can't get the tone of the game correctly and to flesh out Aahil whom I'll be using as my main dad for any coming fics.


End file.
